Emo Rangers (team)
The Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers, are "depressed teenagers with low self-esteem" that Captain Emohead recruited to battle the Evil Empress and other similar threats, using the power that they wield with their Sweatband Morphers. They developed a mild sense of unity. When it became obvious that they had to move on in life, Emohead allowed a new one to take over, with plans to let that new one eventually have some teammates. Rangers Team history Series canon Season 1 Captain Emohead first recruits Ross, John, Stef, Luke, and Vicken to save England from the Evil Empress and her minion Colonel Crusher. They go on to have a few adventures, before they are required to add Fai to their ranks as the FashionxCore Ranger when their main powers aren't enough anymore. They gained additional help from time to time, such as when they had to save Christmas with the assistance of Panic! at the Disco after an Evil Show Host controlled by the Empress turned a mall Santa into an evil minion equipped with a giant Santa robot to terrorize the city. Season 2 After some time, John became incapable of tolerating the effects of marijuana on his body. He decided to give up weed, and adopt a lifestyle of almost no sex, drugs, alcohol, or any similar indulgences. This earned him a new morpher, allowing him to become the StraightxEdge Ranger. But before the old Chronic Stoner morpher could be locked away completely, the Empress created a clone of John utilizing a bad copy of the Chronic Stoner morpher. This forced John to have to face off against his old self, in a parody of "Return of the Green Ranger". After a few more adventures, the Rangers find themselves battling the Empress on two more documented ocassions. She uses a teddy bear in Vicken's possession to create the Scare Bear, and unleashes an army of teddy bear minions to terrorize England. When the Rangers defeat this army, the Empress swears revenge. She tries once more, by sending the Sold Ya Boy and AvrilBot after the Rangers. When this plan also fails, she goes missing in action. The Rangers then continue to protect their homeworld from a variety of threats similar in nature to the Empress, yet unaffiliated. The New Rave Pirates in particular pose a threat to the town, gaining Luke's attention. Somehow, they are able to turn hypnotized Rave Kids into a New Rave equivalent to the Empress' old Hoodie Patrol minions. Burger Klown picks a fight with Fai, after also learning how to make his own brand of Hoodie Patrollers. To stop him, the Rangers have to wipe out all of his restaurants. Exactly how this works is never explained. The Rangers grow in power as Captain Emohead discovers more and more ways to upgrade them, and their successes lead to them eventually enjoying four whole years of no activity. This results in them keeping their powers on standby hidden away, while they go on with their ordinary lives. 2015 Anniversary Special In 2015, however, a new threat to the world arises. This threat, to disguise his true intentions, poses as a principal of a high school he takes over. He enacts enforcement of specific agreeable social norms, in order to fool parents into believing he has good intentions for the children. Meanwhile, he tries to force children for the pettiest of reasons to take specially-modified prescription drugs that he can channel to turn them into his own Hoodie Patrol. Mary Jane intercepts this, but also discovers where Captain Emohead hid the latest version of the Chronic Stoner morpher. She gets fed up with the Evil Principal's charade, and rebels by throwing out her pills and smoking a joint of marijuana. This activates the morpher, allowing her to become the new Chronic Stoner. Furious over her successful act of rebellion, the principal activates a doomsday robot and blows his own cover. Mary Jane activates her upgraded Chronic Stoner Emo Fight Bot to engage him, and Captain Emohead calls the other Rangers out of retirement to assist her. However, the principal quickly activates a sequence in his bot that sends them into a time warp, outraged by their interference. Mary Jane lands a lucky shot and kills the principal and his bot. She then drops out of school to become an Emo Ranger full time. The remaining Rangers' whereabouts remain unknown at the time of the series' finale, though they are stated to be "somewhere in the year 2025." Fanon In Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers, three members of the classic Power Ranger team wind up trapped inside the EccentriaVerse, while Volkonir finds himself in their world. Dr. Hanom, in desperation, contacts MODM from Camelorum Adventures for help. MODM responds by sending the 2017 film Power Rangers to help. But along the way, he also visits the Emo Rangers and convinces Captain Emohead to let them come with him. Ross and Zack form one strike team to take on the minions of Slasionnach. Vicken and Trini form another team. John and Billy form yet another team. Stef teams up with Kimberly to form a strike team to save some children in an office building. Fai, Tommy, and Volkonir take on Slaisionnach directly. Another monster called Clownscavator takes up all the time and attention of Jason and Luke. In the end, a Volkonir-interfaced Dragonzord has to defeat Slaisionnach's giant form with help from the film Megazord and the Mega Emo Fight Bot. After Slaisionnach is defeated, MODM sends everyone home. The Emo Rangers soon discover a glitch in MODM's powers trapped Stephanie from Lazy Town in the Emo Universe, requiring Luke to save her from the Hoodie Patrol. Arsenal Main article: Arsenal Multi-use devices * Emo Sweatband Morphers (double as teleporters and communicators) Civilian powers * Depression Ray * Enhanced Parkour Abilities * Heartache Induction * Weeping Tear Attack * Chaos Fog * Clarity Gaze * Headsmasher Kick * Emo Cartwheel of Doom Individual weapons and team blaster * Emo Blaster ** Introspective Emo Shield ** FashionxCore Hair Straightener ** Bleeding Heart Emo Camera ** StraightxEdge Samurai Emo Sword ** Chaos Mohawk Emo Studded Belt ** Weeping Tears Emo Tissue Box * FashionxCore Skipping Rope * Chronic Stoner Bong Flute Power ups * FashionxCore Vest * StraightxEdge Samurai Mode * Super Emo Mode ** Super Emo Mode Cannons Zords Main article: Zords Classic Emo Zord Battle System * Fashionable Emo Megazord ** Emo Megazord *** Introspective Bloke Emo Zord *** Chaos Mohawk Bloke Emo Zord *** Chronic Stoner Bong Emo Zord *** Weeping Tears Tiger Emo Zord *** Bleeding Heart Pterodactyl Emo Zord ** FashionxCore Emo Zord Emo Fight Bot Battle System * Mega Emo Fight Bot ** Introspective Bloke Emo Fight Bot ** Chaos Mohawk Bloke Emo Fight Bot ** StraightxEdge Samurai Emo Fight Bot ** Weeping Tears Dragon Emo Fight Bot ** Bleeding Heart Ladybug Emo Fight Bot * FashionxCore Emo Fight Bot * Chronic Stoner Bong Tank Emo Fight Bot Members Introspective-emo-ranger.jpg|'Introspective White Emo Ranger' Ross Chaos-mohawk-emo-ranger.jpg|'Chaos Mohawk Red Emo Ranger' Luke StraightxEdge-WeedBetterSoberUp.jpg|'StraightxEdge Blue Emo Ranger' John Weeping-tears-emo-ranger.jpg|'Weeping Tears Yellow Emo Ranger' Vicken Bleeding-heart-emo-ranger.jpg|'Bleeding Heart Pink Emo Ranger' Stef Fashion-core-emo-ranger.jpg|'FashionxCore Purple Emo Ranger' Fai File:NeoChronicStoner.jpg|'Chronic Stoner Green Emo Ranger' John Mary Jane Notes * There are a total of seven Rangers (by color,) with only a maximum of six appearing on screen at any one time, true to the original Power Rangers show. It is unknown if Johnny from "Weed Better Sober Up" is still alive or would still count as an eighth Ranger after Mary Jane adopts the regular Chronic Stoner power. * In a reversal of Power Rangers, the show ends with a majority of its Ranger cast being female. For most of the series, it had an even gender mix existing. Of the nine episodes that existed, to the actual series (not the short films,) only two episodes happen before Fai balances the gender mix. Only three of them have her absent from Ranger duty. Her absence in "Bearly Legal" is never explained. * One video game and one known set of custom content packages for a different video game have been produced as tie-ins for this series. * Both Stef and Vicken were huge fans of Avril Lavinge in real life. "Top of the Flops" pokes fun at their Avril fandom, by sending an Avril-themed Terminator to kill them. * John's Chronic Stoner suit was treated as a typical Power Ranger Blue Ranger suit, even though he was green in color. Ross was treated typically the way a Red Ranger would be, even though his lead color was white. Luke was treated like a typical Black Ranger, though he had red for his color. Fai's FashionxCore suit was purple, meaning the Emo Rangers had a Purple Ranger even before the Power Rangers had one. Yet, most of her tropes (including the vest she wears and nature of her mechs) parodies the MMPR Green Ranger. Somehow, after John goes StraightxEdge, she and John switch places regarding who is the auxiliary Ranger, though she doesn't lose the vest right away. John's new Samurai Mode vest is very reminiscent of the vest worn by the MMPR White Ranger. * Mary Jane's Chronic Stoner, for some reason, parodies Dino Thunder more than MMPR. It comes with a Super Emo Mode, cannons that resemble those of Dino Thunder Red, and a default mode chest armor reminiscent of Dino Thunder Black. Her civilian attire after her upgrade to Chronic Stoner is reminiscent of Dino Thunder Yellow, and her analysis of situations is similar to that of Dino Thunder Blue. She has the same lethality as Dino Thunder White, making her all the Dino Thunder Rangers rolled into one - but emo. * Krystal, who portrays Mary Jane, has some real-life skill with jujitsu. Appearances Allies * 'Captain Emohead: A floating emo stereotype head of unknown origin. Captain Emohead is the sassy-mouthed mentor to the Rangers, who gives them their powers and tells them when missions are afoot. He is always enthusiastic about what he is doing (even if he's insulting a Ranger.) This character is a parody of Zordon. * '''Emo 5: An emo-themed robot that hovers around inside of the base, Emo 5 aids the Rangers in getting into the mood to face their next challenge. Emo 5 is absent from Season 2, having been sold in-between seasons by Captain Emohead to pay for the phone bills run up by Ross excessively calling sex lines. This character is a parody of Alpha 5. * Mysterious Vagrant: An elven emo figure that lives in a tree and holds the key to the secret locker where Captain Emohead hid the Chronic Stoner powers. He speaks only in riddles made from repurposed lyrics from songs by My Chemical Romance. He is possibly a parody of Quagmire. Legendary Mode While the Emo Rangers were obviously never Power Rangers canon, a fan video on YouTube has suggested that their inclusion in Super Megaforce would have been hilarious. The Neo-Mega Rangers here are depicted in this short switching from Super Megaforce mode to Legendary Emo Ranger mode in order to take down Dizchord. See also * Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers (series) * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, the team being parodied most * Dino Rangers, the team most parodied by Mary Jane. Category:Rangers